


Comfort under the rain

by stegirlxx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Melancholy, charlastor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegirlxx/pseuds/stegirlxx
Summary: When it rained, everyone knew what to do: hide and wait for the rain to pass. It was no different for Charlie. But the princess of hell could not prevent the memories of the day from plaguing her over and over again. The questions had no answers and soon the despair was stronger. To Charlie's surprise, it would soon be answered.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 19





	Comfort under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little shot of charlastor. English is not my mother tongue. So, I'm sorry for any mistakes. :)

In Pentagram city, the weather was not so favorable to its residents. It was a little cold and reddish clouds covered the city sky. Automatically, citizens knew what would happen in these circumstances, and they always feared the consequences. Charlie was one of those people and exactly for that, she stayed at the hotel, specifically in her room, while watching the acid rain plummet and cover the city. Yes, acid rain!

Everyone feared for this rain for the simple and obvious reason it was fatal. And you may be wondering, fatal at what level? Well, this rain can be so acidic, but so acidic, that anyone who's unlucky underneath it can run the great risk of dying from corrosion. Reports tell of how horrible it feels to be on the target of a rain like this. Observers were able to prove with their own eyes, seeing demons succumb in and be nothing but worn bones in the middle of the street. No demon, even the most powerful, like Lucifer, could escape the side effects of acidified water. The recommended for the city in this situation was in no way to leave the house or any covered place until the rain was completely over and there is no evidence of new time.

So, how did the city protect itself from this rain? Before there were systems that mitigated the effects of acid rain, houses were lost and many demons died. It took time for a technology to be developed that would support the acidity of the water, but it was finally possible to implement it in all buildings and houses, finally protecting everyone's dwellings. Unfortunately, this artifice is not to be adapted to umbrellas. Dead guinea pigs could explain why! The only way to prevent it was to stay out of the open air.

* * *

Hours earlier, the movement at the hotel was intense. Months had passed since the disastrous interview and Alastor's proposed partnership. Incredibly, some people in the meantime came to stay at the hotel and Charlie was very happy about it. The realization that perhaps her project would work and rehabilitate demons made her hopeful for the next few days. Everyone was working it.

Nifty spent hours in a row cleaning and arranging the hotel rooms. Charlie sometimes felt sorry for how hard the girl worked, but when she asked Nifty to rest, she claimed that cleaning was what cheered her up the most. The agitated was gone between the floors and corridors, very focused on her tasks. On the other hand, Husk took care of the bar daily and over time had become a good friend, even though he was almost always drinking and was in an easy bad mood. And he proved to be reliable.

Angel still had the same personality as always. The sexual jokes happened more often than at the beginning of his stay and were directed, mainly, to some of his companions as Husk or Alastor. However, he began to be nicer to everyone and Charlie believed it was by their positive influence and treatment as well.

And what about Vaggie. Until now, she had never stopped supporting her and increasingly encouraged her with her project. When Charlie needed help, she was there, firm and strong by his side. She was your best friend and I could count on her all the time.

Charlie was surprised and happy with all the support. I couldn't stop thinking about how much in a few months the atmosphere of the environment had changed. The hotel was radiant, fully renovated and ready to welcome more and more guests. Charlie couldn't forget to mention the person who largely made it all happen masterfully, raising all his expectations. The radio demon, known as Alastor, had made this whole dream possible. As much as it still frightened her, the man's use of demonic voodoo spells had been very effective for his business. The power of influence he had over people and, mainly, on investors to the hotel, brought many guests and opportunities that Charlie had no idea could arise.

Vaggie's warnings, however, continued to echo through his ears. She often found herself being pulled by her friend somewhere private while listening to various kinds of different consequences and damage Alastor could cause. Charlie was not entirely naïve about Alastor's true nature. She was more than aware of her colossal and ghastly power, and how she could do everything in her power to get what she wanted. Deep down, Charlie had developed a kind of empathy for the devil, perhaps because of the great conviviality they had with each other as business partners or for the beginning of a friendship between the two. In making crucial decisions about the hotel, she turned to her conscience to decide between trusting Alastor or simply leaving him out of some of the hotel's affairs. The inside always told him to give anyone a chance, Alastor was never an exception. He has been very helpful in recent months and has been supporting his cause with an honestly sincere will. Vaggie, because of this closeness between her and Alastor, remained a little distant and to Charlie's concern, he stopped talking to her often.

Nothing could prepare her for today's event, or rather for the disaster and complete chaos that had occurred that afternoon.

When the hotel's main doors opened, causing an audible bang for everyone at the reception, Charlie's heart began to beat so fast that she thought whoever was by her side could hear the loud anxious beats. However, as she faced the visitors' expression, she could feel her chest squeezing painfully. That wouldn't be good.

\- May I know why this absurd idea is still being put into practice?! Where's Charlotte?

At the entrance, Lucifer seemed extremely distraught and angry. The king of hell represented the greatest fear for any inhabitant, especially if he were in a bad mood. Lilith, the queen of hell, stood and beamed beside her husband. Her not-so-marked frown demonstrated that the woman knew how to keep her appearances well hidden.

With the commotion taking place at the hotel, some guests did not take a second to return to their rooms and escape an apparent family conflict. Charlie saw Vaggie running towards him from the corner of his eye. She and Charlie ended up being the only people left in the room, being the royals of hell, as well as Husk trying to make a misunderstanding at the bar by arranging a few drinks.

\- Hey, Dad, Mom... how are you...?

The tension in the air was too intense. Charlie could feel his body weaken with nervousness. The coming of his parents had not been planned and Charlie was not psychologically prepared for it.

\- As you see, darling, we're not that happy with some of your decisions. I think you should know, Charlotte.

His mother intervened, taking the lead on his father and arousing emotions in Charlie that had not been in his mind for months. Her presence only brought back sad and unwelcome memories of the various rejections she had received. A hand on his shoulder took Charlie from his daydreams. Vaggie wanted her to know of your presence and your support.

\- We didn't create you so you could expose yourself like a soap woman and spread absurd ideas to the extreme. We created you for the purpose of one day taking the throne as the future queen of hell. Continue with our bloodline and blood in power!

The seriousness in his father's tone aroused Charlie's restrained anger. She couldn't take the way he's been treating her all this time. The frustration accumulated for months was a thread of bursting.

\- You leave your daughter for months without giving the slightest satisfaction and now you want to come here and tell her what to do. It's a shameless, you bastards!

Vaggie stood in front of Charlie, trying to defend her from her parents. The devils' features squirmed in indignation.

\- Who do you think you are to stand up to us like this, huh? We could kick your ass now if we wanted to, but we're in a hurry and we're not going to get distracted by some scum.

With that, Charlie's patience went into space. She pushed Vaggie to the side and gave her a signal not to say anything else, and let her take care of everything herself.

\- Is that what you came for? You want to keep telling me how much my project isn't going to work out, how much that doesn't exactly like what I should do and everything else bad that I'm already forced to listen to every day?

Charlie bordered the abyss of anger, penetrated enough not to notice Vaggie's slight warning asking her to calm down.

\- You know what, I don't need this! I've always tried to be clear about my intentions. I have always had the desire to be able to help our people, to be able to improve the situation of misfortune in which we find ourselves every year, to be able to recover the souls of hell and to save them. I believe it's possible, no matter what you tell me. That's my decision, and yes, I'll take the consequences if it goes wrong. I've never come to you for help on this, because I have the perception of my own independence. I'm willing to take the risk if it doesn't work out. If it was just to discourage me like that... I have more important things to do!

No one in Hades' name dared to challenge Lucifer and Lilith like that. Your daughter proved for the first time that this was possible. The two had the power to destroy the hotel if necessary, but soon the frown on Lucifer's face subsided with the perception of something.

\- We came here too just to inform you that the money you hold in your bank account and your inheritance have been blocked until you show us that you have regretted challenging us and that this whole project is just a waste of time! Simple and practical! Really Charlotte, you think I'd let my money be spent for senseless nonsense like that. Even your independence is limited by us, dear.

Charlie didn't know how to react. She wanted to scream, cry and also as much as disgust her, beat someone up.

\- You... what?!

Charlie's weak voice almost became inaudible. The faint and emotionless whisper contrasted with his cheerful animation of earlier.

\- We have to go, baby! It's time for an important meeting! Let's go!

\- Oh, yes, of course!

In a flash of light, the king and queen disappeared leaving a totally desolated Charlie with no idea what to do. Vaggie during all this time had also failed to react to new information. At the bottom of the lobby, Husk couldn't escape the feeling of surprise. Watching Charlie's explosion had left him afraid and afraid to go and say anything to the princess.

Returning both, Charlie seemed to be on the verge of tears, yet did not want to collapse in such an exposed place. His desire was to disappear and never appear again.

\- Charlie, are you okay?... I am sorry... for not doing anything to try to defend you... I just thought if maybe I interrupted I could... make things worse... e-

\- All right Vaggie, don't feel guilty, okay?! It's not safe to mess with them.

Charlie secured or firmly the shoulders of the friend, trying to give comfort to her, but his features showed the opposite. Insecurity. Vaggie realized this and wanted to offer a hug or anything to stay in Charlie's company. She was not prepared for princess request.

\- Listen, Vaggie. I... I need to be a little lonely okay... to think of a way out... and clear my head... can you take care of the last tasks of the day for me...?

The tone of his voice was so different from the usual, so serious and inanimate that Vaggie did not feel like leaving Charlie alone.

\- But... Charlie?

Vaggie couldn't even keep up with Charlie when the princess quickly got out of sight. All that was left for Vaggie was to follow Charlie's simple orders. She'd give you the space you need. As a friend, I couldn't help but think of the pain Charlie was now feeling.

Passing husk, neither of them wanted to touch on the subject of the discussion, which occurred a few seconds ago. Both continued to perform their respective tasks, as if nothing had happened. However, they knew that soon, soon this topic would have to be discussed, delicately. Avoiding that was inevitable.

* * *

Charlie's flashbacks were interrupted when thunder cut the sky of Pentagram city. From the moment he had begun to pay attention to the time-consuming storm, the rain seemed to show no signs of truce. The Princess remembered that hours before, Vaggie had gone to her room to warn her that she would go to the market to buy some supplies for the hotel. There was still some money left in Charlie's office and because certain foods were missing in the pantry, they needed to stock up again before the guests would miss and complain. Vaggie even asked if Charlie was feeling better, but she confessed that she was not in the mood to discuss the matter. With this, she was left alone for the rest of the afternoon, as Angel was outside the hotel solving some problems with her boss and Alastor was also on a personal appointment. Husk and Nifty never knocked on her door and she would thank her for it. I didn't want them to see the deplorable state she was in.

For a long time, Charlie held many of his repressed emotions, mostly fruit of some disagreement with his parents. The rejection hurt Charlie a lot, to the point where he considered that the problem was actually in it. The disgust she often felt for herself motivated her negative side to work in various forms of self-deprecation. It was never easy to hide from people, in general, that she was not entirely an optimistic person with everything and especially with herself. Sadness and loneliness followed her everywhere and even though she might not seem, Charlie could still feel the ghosts of the pain that had accompanied her for decades. Charlie hated the evil whispers that were directed at her, hated in certain situations the fact that he was so different from the rest of his people and home. The effort employed not to think about the social exclusion with which he lived was proving useless. The psychological traumas suffered during all these years submerged from the depths of her consciousness to at that moment haunt her and disturb her with unwanted memories.

The princess did not want to lose her composure now, not after so long resisting daily suffering and pressure, yet her swollen heart was prepared to finally overflow with an emotion that for months had been controlled for her reason.

Deep down, she had only one desire, very simple and that she always dreamed of making it come true: to be accepted and loved by people. It was with this motivation that she lived much of her life, not letting evils and perversities enter her sweet heart. She tried everything, kindness, generosity, honesty, but nothing had the effect she desired. People continued to mock her, to mock her, to laugh at her unusual behavior, to insult her for being so different and not belong to that world. Her parents wouldn't take her. And in her time of depression, Charlie came to imagine that not even the people close to her, her friends, really liked her. Whether they were in her company to be able to see her fall or mock her failures, or because of some interest or pity, she did not know. But I felt that one of those things would be the right one. It was common for his self-esteem to be so low on this sentimental level. The emptiness consumed her too fast and left no trace of hope behind her. It was so common and normal now, as if it had its essence. The whirlwind of feelings was hidden in this dark place of his soul, just waiting for an opportunity to leave. And go out hard and out of control.

Soon, all these problems, apparently unsolved, were mixed together with memories that did not want to be remembered. All this merged, as if in a great cauldron. And after it was done, it was poured over Charlie, as if he had taken a cold-water bath.

Throughout the hotel grounds, the noise provided by the rain was recognizable and filled the quiet spaces. Charlie's room was no different. But, along with this noise, there was still another component, which, although not rivaling in the volume it was characterized the state of mind of that place. This sound was muffled, but somehow seemed to fit well with the external noise, composing a discreet and at the same time thunderous symphony.

A short time passed and this sound did not stop, on the contrary, gained power and volume. Charlie repudiated his own resistance to emotional situations like this, but felt weak inside and out. She would not be able to stop the internal rain that was happening in her heart. And then, realizing that her silent tears would not last long, she deposited her last efforts to pick up a small pillow, with which she could repress the inevitable disillusioned sobs and dismay.

In his head the same question was repeated several times.

_What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!_

Two knocks on the door were heard. Charlie didn't even want to answer. The desire to be alone was higher. But a voice cut off her thoughts, not too noisy, but recognizable to her after so many months getting used to the constant static.

\- Charlie, darling, are you there? This is Alastor! I need to talk to you about a sponsorship proposal I heard today.

Upon hearing the voice, Charlie covered his face to the fullest, so as not to let any hiccups slip away and be heard by the demon on the other side of the door. Hoping to be left alone, she didn't say anything. Any time Alastor would be gone.

But that's not what happened. Alastor could feel there was someone there. His keen hearing helped him in this kind of recognition. He was sure he heard a noise there. Upon arriving at the hotel, he did not feel the presence of either Angel or Charlie's friend. I'd only seen Husk at the bar and Nifty doing a cleanup in the hall. Husk had told him that Charlie was still at the hotel. Without wasting any more time, Alastor saw no other way out, other than teleporting into the room.

Charlie didn't expect that attitude of the devil. Not time to get her back she had, having to face a smiling Alastor looking back at her. The way his eyebrows contracted, he was confused and didn't understand why Charlie was crying.

\- How do you do something like that?! You just walk in without the person's permission, without respecting their privacy?!

The feelings were the flower of the skin. Charlie was almost furious at being interrupted in her personal outburst. She didn't want to be disturbed by anyone, not even Alastor. Her emotions were conflicting with each other, leaving her disoriented with herself.

\- Charlie... Are you okay...?

He was greeted with absolute silence. Charlie was now ashamed to look at him, then turned to the balcony doors, standing with his back to Alastor. She was lying on her own bed, her face sunk into the pillow. The devil had never seen Charlie in this state, and as absurd as it seemed to him, he was a little worried about her. His smile fell to a weak line of expression, without much excitement and enthusiasm as before.

\- Hey, what's going on? What happened...?

Slowly, he was headed your way. Charlie feeling closeness, tried to shrink further into the pillow, only to feel the mattress swing and sink beside him. A force pulled her pillow away from her reach, taking out the barrier she had built to avoid being seen that way. His generally white face, with the only difference being the reddish circles on his cheeks, was totally swollen and red, with traces of tears that were the targets of new salted droplets of water. The optimistic smile that was almost always present on his jovial face had been replaced by a painful and frightened grimace.

\- Give it back to me Alastor...

Her weakened voice pleaded implicitly for Alastor not to see her like this. He left the pillow at a distance, where in the current position, Charlie couldn't access it so easily. Looking at her, he felt something that was strange to him. His chest was strangely tight and a little malaise overlapped with his soul.

Charlie closed his eyes then turning his face to the other side, trying at any cost to avoid Alastor's look on her. For the first time in decades, the radio demon felt his little trademark smile fade.

\- Go away Alastor... Please...

\- Charlie... Look at me, look at me!

\- I can't do it! Just... Leave me alone!

\- Charlie!

Charlie felt a hand pulling his chin up. Alastor was struggling to make her look in her direction. He had sat on the edge of the bed. The red fabric of his cons outfit was with the blue sheets on Charlie's bed. The man's fingertips were damp due to the unstoppable tears of the woman in tears. When Alastor finally managed to capture Charlie's attention, he took a deep breath and said in a calm voice:

\- It's okay, Charlie. I'm here to help you... So... Don't run away from me... OK?... Just... talk to me... as a friend... If you want... I won't judge you...

Alastor didn't expect what Charlie would do next. The new pressure on his chest took him by surprise. In a flash, Charlie had wrapped his arms around Alastor, leaning his head against his chest.

Often, Alastor remembered have commented on their tolerance to be touched. But that didn't seem to be applied at such a delicate time. It had been a long time since he felt this way, without reaction, without the familiar feeling of anger and discomfort that surrounded him most of the time he was in this situation. For the first time, that wasn't so bad.

It didn't last that long. Abruptly, Charlie walked away from Alastor, surprising the demon who was already nervous. The princess felt that her face was on fire and really was well-hearted. A line of stuttering dragged from Charlie's lips.

\- I—I’m sorry Alastor! I forgot you don't like physical contact!

In a hurry to apologize, Charlie didn't even realize that Alastor was getting closer to him. He could not deny that in ordinary circumstances he would feel a hatred for being touched. A passing feeling of fun took over his body when he realized Charlie's nervousness. She stared and held the sheets. His curiosity led him to treat the matter more seriously.

\- It's all right, darling. Right now, I'm not calling much. I'm more interested to know about what happened to take the beautiful smile off your face.

Alastor's palms were warm against Charlie's chin. He held it lightly, without hurting delicate skin. The woman's eyes seemed to shine briefly, and in a trance, until they strayed to the side again, following the rain.

\- Today, my parents were here...

\- Uh, is it? Too bad I wasn't here to receive the royals. What did they want? Family business?

The familiar tone of animation came back for a second, only to disappear again when Alastor could tell from Charlie's fallen expression that the encounter had not been good.

\- Hehe... More or less... They came to take satisfied about the hotel... Know... questioning why I'm still continuing on this... in this silly project...

Charlie's unheartened laughter didn't help improve the mood of the room. Alastor knew that the princess did not cope very well under high pressure. He could say that by having witnessed several situations in which Charlie could not cope alone with some problems of the hotel. He remembered once they were talking to an investor and Charlie went into a mini panic crisis. He had gone to Charlie's rescue by carrying on the meeting with the investor. But what I was seeing in her was something much worse, heavier to deal with than any of the experiences she had ever had before.

\- ... I understand... And what happened next...?

Charlie's eyes soon darkened. Alastor understood that the memories probably brought powerful feelings, full of resentment and hatred, which were not recurring in the always positive princess. The girl's fists remained on her own lap, closed in a strong grip.

\- ... They... They said they blocked my inheritance... and also my bank account... until I decided to give up my dream... They didn't even take that long. and they're just gone... They treated me like... a nothing... Now the only ones who know about this are Vaggie and you... I don't know what to do.

The last part came out of Charlie's lips almost as a final breath of life, so low that it imagined it not to be audible to Alastor, however the demon listened very well and he was determined to restore Charlie's mood.

The princess felt broken inside and knew she would start crying again. The eyes were on the way to tear and let new waterfalls of water fall. The ability to speak had disappeared for a moment and the courage to look at Alastor only to see a presumptuous expression of "I knew I would soon see and laugh at your ruin" made Charlie feel more cowardly than ever, wanting to avoid seeing the truth. Charlie's entire emotional state was enough. She couldn't take another blow.

The sensation of a few warm fingers on her chin directed herself if you look at Alastor, and what she saw left her heart strangely racing. His expression did not match his normal behavior. His eyes conveyed a comforting warmth, being enough to capture Charlie's full attention. Her smile had gone away momentarily and something she never thought of seeing in the cold and merciless being was emblazoned on that unusual feature: a genuine concern and empathy, which seemed ready to involve her.

Inside, Alastor could not determine with certainty what he was feeling, as he had never felt anything like it. A powerful impulse wanted to overpower him. This impulse was fighting tirelessly with its already weakened resistances. He struggled mentally, trying to stop this feeling.

_What is this? What does my body want to do? I... I just feel this urge to... hold it close... and comfort her..., but I've never done that... I... it's not what I do. I don't even like it._

Her face of sadness, close to shedding tears, caused an indescribably painful sensation in her chest, or more specifically in her heart, which she considered nonexistent before all this happened. He might regret this decision later, but his body had won the battle and begged for it.

While facing the man, Charlie had wondered what was going on in his head. He seemed to be for a moment so far away, immersed in thoughts, yet he had not moved away. She took this long to admire him as much as possible, because chances like this of facing one of the most powerful demons in hell didn't come up so easy, or that was the excuse her brain wanted to give to all these weird sensations, coming just from looking at Alastor.

She always felt like touching those red ears on top of his head. They seemed so soft and warm. His antlers made the impression of being sharp, but they were so stylish, they made him convey the image of a beautiful deer. Paying attention to its smell, it was lightly watered. Charlie was already addicted to this fragrance.

_Shame on you! What the other man am I doing? Since when did I start caring about the smell of Alastor? Right... makes him so attractive... Uh, what am I thinking!_

Charlie came back from his thoughts as he felt that Alastor was getting closer and closer to her. Not waiting for this, she will try or question him.

\- A-Alastor... what do you-

Without giving Charlie a chance to discuss anything, Alastor wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into her own lap. In the process, Alastor sank further into the bed where he was, touching his back at the headboard. One of his hands came to rest on Charlie's head, pulling it to his chest and massaging the nape gently. These simple gestures of tenderness began to take effect on the princess, who was feeling emotional again with affection. Amazingly, Alastor remembered the same about a distant moment in the past, when Charlie still thought his parents loved her. From the position he was in, Alastor could hear slight muffled sniffs coming from Charlie and feel small tremors. He was ready to help and talk about what could be done, however before that, he knew Charlie needed that moment. From that outburst so important and necessary.

\- It's okay, Charlie. Whatever you're feeling... can let go... Unburden can be good... I'm here to hold you... So... Don't worry...

Alastor's comforting words were all Charlie needed for his barriers to break down and release all repressed emotions for months. Fear, rejection, sadness, pressure, anxiety and fear for every failure. By the time you realize it, the hiccups came out of your chest with force. Loud hiccups, full of pain and anguish. Charlie needed contact, knowing that someone was by his side, so when she pressed herself more against Alastor's chest and held his shirt tightly, he didn't complain. On the contrary, he accepted all this with open arms.

The hand on Charlie's hair remained there, holding his face against him, while the other jumped from the waist to her soft back, tracing soothing circles down her spine. Instinctively, Alastor approached to support his chin on top of Charlie's head. Her blonde hair was soft and her sweet smell attracted her body, even if bitter things were more to her liking. Charlie was an exception to everything he believed in. However, that was what he liked the most.

They've spent a lot of time in this position. For the two seemed to be so right, the mood in the room was calm now, contradicting the storm outside the hotel, which even rays had won. None of them called because they were too relaxed to care. Charlie had never felt that sense of security before. Alastor's warmth had enveloped her being so comfortably in this bubble of affection that she had no desire to leave. However, she knew she couldn't stay like this forever.

Alastor was in the same situation as Charlie. For the first time in his life, he felt total relaxation. Trouble and torment became useless in the face of those warm feelings that had begun to sprout in his chest. That room was at that moment their fortress, in which they could show their weaknesses. It wouldn't be forever and he had a notion of it.

A move by Charlie pulled Alastor out of the trance. She turned her head so that her eyes would make contact with his. Her face was swollen and damp, along with her shirt now, but he didn't care. I really wanted to know if she was okay.

\- Are you better now, darling?

She nods, giving one last sniff. That was enough to take off some of the weight that was on Alastor's chest. He takes a lock of hair that was loose and placed it behind Charlie's ear.

\- D-Sorry Alastor... You... You must be mad at me for wetting your shirt, right?

\- Don't worry about it, I'm not.

A comfortable silence settled in the room. Charlie wanted to say how grateful she was to Alastor for being there for her, but he didn't know how to put what he felt into many words.

\- Thank you Alastor...

That sweet look was all Alastor needed to feel satisfied. In response, he hugs Charlie tighter.

\- Whenever you have a problem, look for me... I will always be willing to help...

Charlie just makes a grunt to agree with Alastor. Being in your arms was so comfortable, so good.

\- ... And with regard to what your parents did... We're going to figure it out. I may not be as rich, but I'm going to help as much as I can... Besides, I believe that soon we will have some investors helping us... Don't lose hope, okay?

\- Are you serious, Alastor? You... Would you help me with this more? You've done so much for the hotel...

\- ... It's worth it for you. My love...

Totally unprepared for this, Charlie felt like he was crazy about this confession from Alastor. He's never used a nickname as strong as that. Charlie's heart was in a frenzy. Leaning towards her, he deposited a little kiss on the top of the blonde head, making the princess's thoughts spin and mess up.

\- ... We're going to stay that way until the rain passes... then we settle this more calmly... you need to get some rest... I'm not getting out of here.

The stills of Alastor's words silenced his frantic thoughts and put his body back into a state of absolute rest. Leaning and wrapped in his arms, Charlie would leave all the worries aside and focus on the feeling of tiredness that arose over her.

The relaxed and tired minds made that moment more harmonious. This side of them that never presented itself in public, weakness and delicacy, did not need to be hidden. Anyway, they could be shown, without fear, without fear, but with confidence, with desire and will. With this truth in the air, the two allowed themselves to be carried away by this rare time, discarding the problems and concentrating solely on the comfort that each of them passed on to each other.

This comfort continued the way it was as the rain fell. Not even lightning shook the peace that had settled among the demons. Every drop of rain briefly took a problem though.

At the end of that almost endless rain, two light breaths could be heard from Alastor and Charlie. Sleep had taken hold, taking them to the impenetrable and safe paradise they had established for themselves. So, the night passed.


End file.
